User talk:Mischifer6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DemonicDemonOfDestiny page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) ---- So, did you have a nice time being blocked on Ōkami Wiki? And me being 12 years old doesn't concern you, does it? Even if you're older (seems to be it), then you inserted some absolutely gibberish information, so you're blocked. *maniacal laughter*--The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong, Mischifer? Is your offense snuffed? And about the first message you sent me, it had really gave my day a good start :). My thanks for it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong? Too embarrassed and dishonored to reply, Mischifer? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 09:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I believed it to be true. You can't just go around blocking people for giving what you think is "false" information, and that they think is true. And no, I am not dishonored. I don't visit wikia pages everyday. How did you even become an admin, anyway? -Mischifer6 (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Prove that Manpuku isn't Kokari's ancestor. PROVE IT. -Mischifer6 (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong, Mischifer? Is your offense snuffed? And about the first message you sent me, it had really gave my day a good start :). My thanks for it." Glad I could help. :) -Mischifer6 (talk) 22:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::*smirk* Well, Manpuku being Kokari's ancestor has no valid source of informationAnd by "valid", I mean the information must be from the game, artbook or game producers, and when adding them, a citation is needed, like this one. Do you have anything to prove that Manpuku and Korari are related by the bloodline? ::And you think that I really block people who give information that I think it's false while they think the opposite? *smirk* You should go and ask everyone who considered that information true for a source of citation. I'm sure most will not be able to cite a source. ::And about the message that showed my gratitude towards your first message, it is the offense in that message that amused me. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC)